The Third Way
The Third Way is the final storyline mission in Grand Theft Auto V. The mission is triggered if the player has Franklin choose option C'' (Deathwish). Overview The mission begins with Franklin at the "F" marker on the map shortly after the final heist on the Union Depository Tower. Devin Weston shows up at Franklin's house and attempts to convince Franklin to kill Michael De Santa. After Devin leaves, the player is given a set of three options on his cell phone, Kill Trevor (A), Kill Michael (B), or Deathwish ©. Choosing C leads to this mission, and has him call Lester instead. The mission sends Franklin to the home of Lester Crest. Franklin and Lester, at first, seem to not have any hope of thinking of a way so both Trevor and Michael survive. But after a brainstorm, Lester comes up with a plan to avoid having to kill either Michael or Trevor Philips. The plan is to lead the FIB and Merryweather into a trap at the foundry under the pretense of melting down the gold there from the Union Depository heist. Shootout At The Foundry Franklin picks up Lamar Davis at his home and they go to the foundry, with Lamar having newfound respect for Franklin for doing this for both Trevor and Michael rather than himself. Lamar waits outside while Franklin goes inside to find Michael and Trevor arguing and about to kill each other; Michael with a sniper rifle and Trevor with a combat MG, but he easily stops them. Lamar then warns Franklin about the FIB agents approaching fast towards the foundry and their location, and Michael, Trevor, and Franklin team up to kill all of the FIB agents and Merryweather mercenaries sent against them in one swift ambush. Various stages of the ensuing battle require that the player provide backup to certain characters. First, Lamar will radio that he's being overrun and needs help. Franklin must get out to the foundry entrance where he dropped off Lamar, and kill the FIB agents attacking Lamar before he is wasted and the mission fails. Then Michael, after not receiving any communication from Trevor, must go over to where Trevor was positioned to check on him before the time limit elapses (causing the mission to fail). Micheal leaves his sniping position and fights his way to reach Trevor who gets back up (supposedly being knocked out, and having not been shot possibly because the agents assumed they killed him most likely). Then, Michael and Trevor must fight their way out of the foundry and help Franklin kill off any remaining FIB and Merryweather forces in the area. Tying Up Loose Ends Finally, after all of the agents and mercenaries are killed, the trio take a moment to catch their breaths. Then Franklin brings up the fact that they've still got work to do, namely pick off different people who either betrayed or tried to kill the trio in the past. Steve Haines had previously made the three, Lester and others commit various crimes in order to advance his own career before attempting to betray Michael to the FIB and then asking Franklin to kill Trevor. Trevor initially wanted to kill Agent Dave Norton as well, most likely for killing Brad in North Yankton 9 years ago and for being Haines' lackey; however, Michael tells him that they need Agent Norton alive so no one comes after them later. Devin Weston had similarly employed all three and Lamar to steal various expensive cars before delaying payment to the trio (ending up Weston never pays), then tried to shut down a movie that Michael produced and later sent mercenaries to try to kill Michael's family, and had later asked Franklin to kill Michael. Wei Cheng had decided against working with Trevor and his drug manufacturing enterprise and work with the O'Neil Brothers, who were later killed and their operation destroyed by Trevor. In retaliation they had attempted to kill Trevor by holding Michael hostage, believing the two to be lovers, although Michael was saved by Franklin with the two killing all the witnesses during their escape. Stretch, a long time imprisoned Chamberlain Gangster Families OG, had begun associating with the Ballas while incarcerated in the Bolingbroke Penitentiary and, after being released, had attempted to get Franklin and Lamar killed by the Ballas by luring them into a trap (fortunately they were saved by Trevor who had accompanied him). Lester tells the group that Agent Haines is filming his television show on the Del Perro Pier; Trevor agrees to this job since he never liked Agent Haines since the moment they met. Lester then locates Stretch, through his phone signal, as being at the B.J. Smith Rec Center, and Michael is put on this assignment as he had no known run-ins with Stretch which gives him the element of surprise. Lester then informs Franklin that Tao Cheng, Wei Cheng's son, used his credit card at the beach club in Pacific Bluffs; Franklin is an unknown to the Triads (who tried to kill Trevor and kidnapped Michael, but Franklin killed all the Triads that he encounted in the slaughterhouse while saving Michael in Fresh Meat). Lester agrees to phone the three later when he locates Devin Weston. The three each split up, locate, and take out their targets, evading or wiping out the Ballas (Michael), the police (Trevor) and the Triads (Franklin) in the process. *Michael is sent to kill Stretch as revenge for betraying Franklin and Lamar and trying to have the pair killed in Hood Safari and Lamar Down. *Trevor is sent to kill Steve Haines for betraying Michael in The Wrap Up. *Franklin is sent to kill Wei Cheng for betraying Trevor in Bury the Hatchet, kidnapping and torturing Michael in Fresh Meat, interfering with Trevor's business interests and for trying to have both killed. *Once the above targets are eliminated, Trevor goes to Devin Weston's Mansion to kidnap him. This is revenge on Devin for betraying Trevor, Franklin, and Lamar out of a lucrative payday after they give him the luxury/sport/antique cars he wanted, and sending Merryweather mercenaries to Michael's house as payback for Molly's accidental death. Trevor must fight his way through Merryweather security forces to kidnap Devin. Before the death of the major Antagonists If the player turns to Trevor first he will call Ron Jakowski and informs him that there are going under a translation and there's money in the bank (Since doing the big one) and The Chinese Problem might be taken care off, and Ron comments that the O'Neil Brothers are gone and The Lost MC have made no contact with Trevor and everything will be OK, to which Trevor agrees before hanging up and heading for Steve Haines. If the player turns to Franklin at first or stays at him near Pacific Bluffs he will call Lamar and the pair share their loves and fun they had, Lamar then asks Franklin if he's finished, to which Franklin states almost just to handle a couple loose ends, Lamar then realizes what's the game plan and Franklin says goodbye by telling him to lay low before hanging up and going after Wei Cheng. If the player turns to Michael he will, unfortunately, get no phone call. Killing Stretch Stretch is found on a basketball court next to the BJ Smith Recreational Center with several gang bangers around, During the conversation Stretch states that Lamar is disrespectful and is trying to break the order of things (stating that he was a fool since they met and even though they were mates - although Stretch disagrees), Michael then comments to the others that he knows which one Stretch is, he then gets out of his car and interrupts their chat, Stretch realizes that he's with Franklin and orders his friends to kill him, however some split up and Michael kills Stretch easily before either killing or escaping the Ballas and informing Franklin that he pal Stretch is dead and isn't a problem no more (to which Franklin comments that they were never pals since he's screwed them from the start). Stretch is relatively easy to eliminate as he and his homies are mostly packing pistols. Taking too long to escape, however, will make the surviving Ballas get in their cars and chase you. Kill him with a melee attack to get a Gold medal. Killing Steve Haines Steve is found on the ferris wheel on the boardwalk shooting a video for a TV show. Him and a camera man are in one of the ferris wheel cars. Trevor tells Lester to go through is radio mike since he wants a last reminder of what an "annoying prick" he was, Steve meanwhile is focusing on The Underbelly Of Paradise with some shots and good quotes (although if Trevor is too far away, Haines will fail twice the first in his last cutscene and the second during his coming death but the third he manages to get it) if Trevor is close, Steve figures out why Trevor is here (or how maybe) and orders his death, but Trevor kills Steve (either with a sniper from a far distance or any other weapon and shoots Haines in the head, killing him) before his evact team can arrive and manages to lose LSPD, after killing Steve and losing LSPD Trevor informs Lester that Steve is killed and asks the wareabouts of Devin, Lester states that he's found him at his house in the Tongva Hills where Merryweather are guarding him, Lester begins to describe Devin's home but Trevor ignores his word and goes straight there immediately. Approaching too close to the ferris wheel or missing too many shots will alert Steve and fail the mission. Trevor must pick off Steve from a distance, for which a sniper rifle is required. After killing Steve, Trevor must lose the cops before heading after Devin. Kill Haines with a headshot to get a Gold medal. Killing Wei Cheng Wei Cheng is found surrounded by bodyguards as well as his son Tao Cheng in a motorcade of vehicles leaving the Pacific Bluffs Country Club. As soon as Franklin arrives or gets too close, Cheng discovers this and orders his men to drive off which he does but Franklin follows. Tao can be killed as well and if he dies before his father, the elder Cheng will react to his death very unpleasantly. Eventually Franklin kills Wei Cheng (in any way) (before losing LSPD maybe) and informs to two that the Triads are no more, to which Trevor replies that they aren't gonna have super weapons as well but it doesn't matter anyway. As soon as Franklin arrives, Wei Cheng and his bodyguards are getting into a Washington, escorted by two Baller SUVs. Franklin can tail the Cheng motorcade normally, until he rams or attacks a vehicle, then Cheng's men will start driving faster and shooting out of their vehicles. After killing Wei Cheng, Franklin still has to outrun any surviving Triads in their Ballers, which is no easy task since his motorcycle is slow, so likely Franklin will have to pull into a house driveway, dismount, and then kill the pursuing Triads on foot. Alternatively, Franklin can target Wei Cheng's car (pre-placed Sticky Bombs, a Minigun, or an RPG), killing him before he leaves the parking lot, avoiding the trouble of having to chase down the fleeing convoy on the highway. Kill Cheng with a sticky bomb to get a Gold medal. To obtain the gold medal achievement easily, prepare your sticky bombs while riding your Bagger, as soon you're approaching the parked convoy, trigger Franklin's special ability and aim one sticky bomb per vehicle (the slow motion will give you enough accuracy). Detonate them and then get rid of the remaining triads. Kidnapping Devin Weston Trevor must make his way through a battalion of eight Merryweather guards patrolling the house to get to Devin. He can either take a subtle approach by sneaking around and knocking out the guards (or killing them with a suppressed weapon), or he can take a direct route and attack the guards head on. After Trevor makes his way through the Merryweather security forces, he finds Devin hiding in a trunk near the pool. Devin is pulled out and carried to his Tornado in the drive-way. Trevor throws Devin in the trunk and goes to meet up with Franklin and Michael. Driving to the rendezvous point/Devin Weston's last stand Devin realizes that the foundry team was defeated and begs Trevor to spare him, but Trevor knocks him unconscious. He then puts Weston in the trunk before getting in the car. As Trevor drives he informs Franklin and Michael that he has Weston and suggests they meet at a cliff at the Chiliad Mountain State Wilderness with the intent to push the car off the side. Weston wakes up to find himself in the trunk. Realizing what Trevor is doing, Devin deving attempts using flattery and bribes to bargain for his life, offering Trevor anything his immense wealth can acquire if he joins Weston's private army. Trevor tells Weston that he doesn't care about Weston's bribes; he just wants to kill him. Devin then attempts to bribe Trevor with money, but Trevor reveals that he is already rich in gold (since The Big Score) and tell Weston that he doesn't need any of his offers. Trevor then tell Weston that he has nothing left in life telling him to prepare for his death. Devin then summons the last of his will and vows revenge against the three despite only having minutes left to live. Trevor arrives at the cliff and informs Devin that they have enough time left for some "one-on-one time" (offscreen). Killing Devin Weston Around 20:00 (8PM) Michael arrives and tells Trevor if they are good and Trevor happily agrees and as Michael throws away his cigarette Franklin soon arrives before Michael asks Trevor if he's got him (although Michael assumed it) and Trevor agrees and reveals a badly bleeding, naked Devin Weston much to Franklin's reply stating that he choose C, Michael then taunts Devin about two great evil captisms that he's done, betraying everyone he's ever known as well as Steve Haines, All the Major Antagonists, Don Percival and his own (Company (although Michael only mentions his company but still means everyone when he states he though that DW was big enough and bad enough to not play by the rules) and walking offshore alone as a free man and that he nor Franklin and not even Trevor would ever do such a thing and replies to a dying (injured) Devin to "keep your problems the Fuck out of America" and Trevor states that it makes scene when says it like that and Michael agrees before he, Trevor and Franklin bid him farewell and a thanks for the final advice, Devin Weston then takes one last look at the sky and the whole world before Michael closes the trunk, leaving him to die (In a painful and slow death). The three protagonists push the Tornado with Devin in the trunk off a cliff and into the ocean below, with the car exploding, killing Devin. Ending C Trevor then asks what they're going to do now, with Michael responding that they're going to lay low for a while then get on with their lives, with Trevor suggesting as friends, and Michael accepting, as "flawed, awful, totally uncomfortable, and poorly matched friends." Trevor then states that they could then go back to the "capitalism they practice," planning even more heists, but being better funded with the money from the Union Depository, but this time with Franklin saying that what they'll do will not be as different as what Devin did. Trevor then tells Michael that his therapist has a lot to answer to for, which Michael calmly agrees too, saying that even though he hates himself, now he knows how to say it, responded by Trevor asking if he has to go to a therapy session because he hates Michael. Sensing another argument break out, Franklin tells the two that they make him scared of turning middle-aged, backing away to his Bagger and starting to drive-off. Michael soon follows after him, but not before announcing to Trevor about his official retirement from his life of crime. As Trevor looks on at the both of them driving away, he starts to awkwardly walk off-screen as the credits roll. After the credits the player gains control of Trevor just as he arrives home in Sandy Shores. Entering the trailer triggers the post-game mission Mrs. Philips. Deaths *Many Merryweather and FIB members - Killed by Michael, Trevor, Franklin, and Lamar. *Stretch - Killed by Michael betraying Franklin Clinton and Lamar Davis and for trying to have the pair killed. *Steve Haines - Killed by Trevor for betraying Michael at the Kortz Center and for trying to have Trevor killed. *Wei Cheng - Killed by Franklin for betraying Trevor Philips and trying to have him and Michael killed. *Devin Weston's Merryweather bodyguards - Killed by Trevor for trying to stop him from kidnapping Devin. *Devin Weston - Killed by Michael, Trevor and Franklin for attempting to have Michael De Santa and his family killed, and for betraying Trevor, Franklin and Lamar by cheating them out of a payday for the car thefts. Optional deaths *Several Ballas members - (optional) Can be killed by Michael. *Several Los Santos Police Department Officers - (optional) Can be killed by Trevor after he kills Haines. *Several Triad members - (optional) Can be killed by Frankiln. *Tao Cheng (optional) - Can be killed by Franklin. Mission objectives *Go pick up Lamar at his house. - (Franklin) *Ambush the FIB team when ready. - (Michael, Trevor and Franklin) *Go to Lamar. - (Franklin) *Take out the attackers. - (Franklin) *Rescue Trevor. - (Michael) *Take out the attackers. - (Michael and Trevor) *Go outside. - (Franklin) *Regroup outside the main doors. - (Franklin) *Get rid of Mr. Cheng. - (Franklin) *Escape the Triads. - (Franklin) *Take out Stretch. - (Michael) *Escape the Ballas. - (Michael) *Bring down Haines. - (Trevor) *Lose the Cops. - (Trevor) *Go to Devin's house. - (Trevor) *Take out the guards. - (Trevor) *Kidnap Devin. - (Trevor) *Go to the rendezvous point. - (Trevor) *Finish Devin. - (Michael, Trevor and Franklin) Gold Medal Objectives *Time - Complete within 21:30 *Headshots - Kill 20 enemies with a headshot *Accuracy - Finish with a shooting accuracy of at least 70% *Stick, Tick... Boom! - Kill Cheng with a Sticky Bomb *Lead Lobotomy - Kill Steve Haines with a headshot *Stretched Out - Kill Stretch with a melee attack Aftermath Weazel News Newspaper "''In a sad day for national security, private security company Merryweather has announced that it has shut down its domestic operations indefinitely following another high-profile incident, this time a shootout at a foundry in East Los Santos. Merryweather will switch focus back to its "bread and butter" security contracts in the Middle East where the enemies are less well-equipped, the glare of the media lens is less harsh, and preemptive strikes less likely to be taken out of context as "killing sprees". Liberty Tree Newspaper "Billionaire investor and life style guru Devin Weston has disappeared. Police suspect foul play, but no body has been recovered. Mr. Weston, 51, who rose to fame in the tech bubble and subsequently made more money in a host of other industries, including entertainment, the Internet, currency trading and luxury travel, recently caused controversy when he invested heavily in Merryweather, the notorious and discredited private security firm run by Don Percival. Police responded to sounds of gunfire at Mr. Weston's villas in the hills above Chumash, but despite signs of violence and several dead security guards, Mr. Weston himself was not found, dead or alive. Also missing was one of Mr. Weston's collection of luxury cars." Los Santos Meteor Newspaper "Steve Haines, decorated FIB agent and host of the popular TV show "The Underbelly Of Paradise" unwittingly helped expose that underbelly further yesterday as he was assassinated while filming a segment of his TV show on the Ferris Whale on Del Perro Pier. Agent Haines, who had twice recently been injured in the line of duty, had been an agent for nearly 20 years and a TV host for five. FIB spokesman Gary Lane told the Los Santos Meteor "Agent Haines died a hero, doing what he loved, which was presenting a TV show. He really helped combine the chaos of anti-terrorism and the mindlessness of network television into one highly successful career." Mr. Haines who was not married, lived with his mother." Daily Rag Newspaper "Wei Cheng, a prominent Triad gang boss was murdered yesterday. His Triad had been weakened by a series of recent incidents, both in Los Santos and bizarrely up in Ludendorff, North Yankton. Mr. Cheng, a Chinese national, was believed to be prominent in a two-way drug and weapon trade between China and the US, smuggling materials in and out of the country via the Port of Los Santos. Los Santos Shepherd Newspaper "A notorious member of the Chamberlain Gangsters Families gang was killed yesterday, only months after he released on parole. Harold OG Stretch was shot while playing basketball. No witnesses have come forward. Mr. Joseph was unmarried." Bleeter Posts *@tttturtledog - "No way! Steve Haines murdered! I love The Underbelly Of Paradise! What do you reckon - IAA assassination or gangland revenge hit?" *@MerryweatherSecurity - "Merryweather Security Consulting is winding down its United States operation. This is nothing to do with the congressional investigation into its activities. We will continue to offer innovative and cost effective warfare and foreign policy solutions throughout the developing world." Phone Calls *Dave Norton - Dave calls Michael to ask if he's behaving himself, and asks about his family, to which Michael responds positively, and asks Dave about work, to which Dave replies that it's good and he had a few lucky breaks, and tells Michael to look after himself, and Michael says the same to Dave. *Tanisha Jackson - Tanisha calls Franklin to tell him that she is getting married the next day; Franklin wishes her the best. E-mails and Text Messages *Dave Norton - Dave sends Trevor an e-mail revealing that he was the one responding his letters to Brad. He says to Trevor behave himself and never contact him again. *Dave Norton - Dave sends Michael an e-mail, telling him to stay out of trouble, and also tells him that he signed on to become the new host of The Underbelly Of Paradise, and that he will really miss Steve, the former host of the show, and hopes that he & Michael will never meet again, and Michael wishes Dave good luck. *Lamar Davis - Lamar sends Franklin an e-mail, saying how he's almost ready to start acting like a man, and how he finally learned something. *Michael De Santa - Michael sends Franklin an e-mail, telling him that they did it, and how it nearly drove Michael insane, and he hopes that Franklin learned something from hanging with him and the maniac, even if it was how not to grow old, and Franklin thanks Michael for looking out for him. *Don Percival - Don sends Michael and Trevor an e-mail saying that they have never met before, but they saved him a fortune and Don got to buy Devin's stake of Merryweather at a reduced cost, and he thanks them for making a lot of money. *Ron Jakowski - Ron sends an text message to Trevor saying that he left an surprise to Trevor in his trailer. Tips *When it's time to eliminate the main antagonists, Franklin will be the initial playable character. However, he will be far enough from Wei Cheng; it is recommended to switch to another character, so that Franklin will be much closer to the target when switching back to him, in order to save time. *Additionally, it is recommended NOT to have Trevor as the last one to kill his target, or else he will have to travel a long distance in order to reach Devin Weston after directly killing Haines. If Trevor goes first, he will already be well up the coast when the time comes to take down Devin. *Therefore, it is recommended to have Trevor kill his target first, so the player can kill the other two targets in any order they like to save time. * It`s easier to stay hidden if you snipe some of the Merryweather soldiers guarding Devin before you enter the mansion. This can also be done with the Heavy Sniper if you`re far enough. *To kill Wei Cheng quickly and get the gold medal requirements, as soon you're approaching the club, get off your bike and quickly throw sticky bombs in the driveway of the parking area before they leave. As soon the convoy is about to leave, detonate the bombs and Cheng will be killed quickly. Trivia *No "Mission Passed" screen appears after the mission ends likely because it's the last one. *Given that this is a the "happy ending" option which allows the player to continue using all three protagonists, while defeating all the antagonists, this is most likely going to be considered the canonical ending of the three. *In the beginning cutscene, Lester says that Franklin's problem might be that he might be mad that "someone has the same tattoo that he does". This line is also said by the DJ on Vinewood Boulevard Radio during one of the segments in between songs. *The confrontation in the foundry with the corrupt FIB unit and Merryweather Security is similar to the final battle of Max Payne 3, were Max is fighting the corrupt police force, UFE and pursuing Armando Becker and Victor Branco. *After you help Lamar fight off the FIB Agents outside of the warehouse, he doesn't regroup with the rest of the group. However, after all agents and mercenaries are dead he is still at the same position as before, alive. *Strangely, when Franklin leaves, he is on his Bagger, even if the player didn't arrive at the foundry on it. *Michael and Trevor start with the same weapons that they used in Lamar Down, with Michael carrying the Heavy Sniper and Trevor using the Combat MG. *Sometimes when the game ends and you switch to Trevor, he may be listening to Los Santos Rock Radio, and the station may be playing one of the songs from Radio Mirror Park, even though they don't normally play on this station. *After completing this mission, each character will receive their cut from the final heist in The Big Score. *This is the only ending in which all of the main antagonists are killed. *"The Setup" by Favored Nations plays after this mission, at the beginning of the credits. **This is probably because the reoccuring theme in GTAs has been for the protagonist to be set up by one or more of the antagonists. *This is the first time in the GTA series where all the major antagonists are killed in the same mission. *Trevor will always be the one to kidnap Devin regardless of whoever finished their tasks first or last. It should be noted that the player must then hunt Devin all the way to his house if Trevor is the last character to kill his target, which can be very time consuming and make the time check for the golden award difficult, therefore it is best to kill Haines first or second. *To some people, when playing as Michael to assassinate Stretch, it might be difficult to identify who he is, leading to mistakes that some of his goons that are with him are assassinated instead, to which then Stretch will make a run for it. Due to this, the "Stretched Out" optional objective might also be difficult to perform. This might be caused because of the lack of appearances Stretch had in game. Despite this, however, he is fairly easy to kill if the player knows who he is. *The internet news article about Stretch's death, mentions that he was assassinated after a couple of months of being released from prison, this means that the events of the storyline happens during at least two in-game months. *When Trevor enters the Tornado after putting Devin in the trunk, the radio station will be tuned in to Los Santos Rock Radio, and the track "I Wouldn't Want To Be Like You" will always play. *Devin's Tornado has a personal license plate, which reads "MONIED". *After the three dump the car and leave, Trevor will be the only one without a vehicle. However, due to his troublesome ways, he probably intends to jack the first car he sees. *This is the only ending mission of GTA V that does not involve a scripted car chase, although it is possible to cause one when assassinating Cheng. *When Michael, Trevor and Franklin are pushing Devin's car off the cliff, this is the only time in the game you are technically controlling all three of the main characters at once, although the pause menu will indicate that Trevor is currently playable. *After completing this mission if you switch to Michael, Dave Norton will call and say that he hopes Michael is "behaving" himself. If the player gets a wanted level, Dave will call again and tell Michael to stop causing trouble. This only happens for the first wanted level obtained after completing the mission. *Before the player gets to choose between A, B, and C, Devin's final words to Franklin are bye bye. In this ending, Franklin's final words are also Bye bye to Devin *When Michael says "Be very afraid" to Franklin it may be a reference to The Fly (1986) due to Michael's love of movies. *If you switch back to Franklin after completing the game, Tanisha will call Franklin to tell him that she is getting married the day after and also tells him to take care of himself. *The title is a reference to Franklin choosing C, the third option and where all three protagonists survive. *If you change the protagonists' clothes before starting this mission at Lester's house, by the time you reach the foundry with Lamar, Trevor and Michael will be wearing different clothes. Michael will wear blue jeans and a brown leather jacket, while Trevor will wear blue jeans and a white t-shirt. Once you get to the cliff by the end of this mission, Franklin and Trevor will be wearing the same outfit as they did during the mission but Michael, however, has changed his clothes to whatever you made him wear before this mission. *In the part when Trevor invades Merryweather soldiers in stealth with silenced weapons and melee weapons at Devin's house. However, they must be taken out in a specific order, and if the player is shooting, they must do an one shot kill, otherwise the other guards will be alerted of the players presence. If the guards are taken out carelessly in any order, the others can be alerted. If they are all dead, and the player sneaks to Devin, no unique cutscene plays, but he will still run and hide inside the box, even though Trevor is standing right there. Videos File:GTA 5 Walkthrough ENDING C The Third Way pt 01|The Third Way Walkthrough Pt. 1 File:GTA 5 Walkthrough ENDING C The Third Way pt 02|The Third Way Walkthrough Pt. 2 Gallery The Trunk-GTAV.jpg|Artwork Michael killing Stretch and Ballas.png|Michael killing Stretch and his Balla friends. Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V Category:End Missions